dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Courage vs. Gumball Watterson
Courage the Cowardly Dog vs. Gumball Watterson '''is an DBX episode, featuring Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog and Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. Interlude Dog vs. Cat! Which of these two talking animals from outlandish Cartoon Network shows will win in a fight? Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED FIGHT! Pre-Fight It was an average day at the Bagge family farm in Nowhere, Kansas. Courage was resting underneath the shade, as it didn't look like any monsters were harassing Muriel lately, so now was a great time to relax. Meanwhile, a blue cat named Gumball was trying to walk home from school but had unintentionally taken the wrong route, so here he was in the middle of nowhere........literally! As he walked past the Bagge house, Courage screamed bloody murder. Gumball: 'What the what!? After that, he stopped screaming and he quickly realized he must face his fears. '''Courage: '(facing the audience) All work and no play makes Courage a dull dog. Courage sighed, as he knew he had no choice but to fight, and he got into a combat position. '''Courage: '''I didn't like the way you were looking at me, so please get out of here! Gumball decided to also get into a combat position. '''Gumball: '''And ''I ''don't like the way YOU'RE looking at me either, so let's get this started! Fight Courage and Gumball ran up to each other and Courage unleashed a bunch of karate chops, quickly plowing into Gumball's head and chest, which overwhelmed him. '''Gumball: '''Ow! Stop that! Let me punch y- Courage delivered an uppercut, whacking the blue cat to the ground. He grabbed Gumball and tossed him through a bunch of nearby buildings. Courage ran to the house, screaming, and dashed upstairs. Eustace was reading the newspaper. '''Eustace: '''Stupid dog! Don't make me give you a reason to scream! Courage went to his computer and frantically typed in 'Blue cat with oversized head and small brown sweater, help me' '''Computer: '''Calm down, twit, dogs aren't supposed to be afraid of kitties. Now listen, who you described is Gumball Watterson. He can break the laws of physics, kinda like you, and he can- Suddenly, the computer and the room were zapped by an energy beam from Gumball. Courage gasped and screamed his head off (literally), only to grow a new one, still screaming. He fell and landed in the backyard. '''Gumball: '''Submit, you coward! Eustace could be seen in the background, staring at the sight. He clenched his hands into fists. '''Eustace: '''That's it! I'm gettin' me mallet! Gumball fired more energy beams, which Courage dodged except for the last one. A crater was burnt to the ground, and Courage was burnt, but he shook them off. Gumball took out the Magic Notebook and started writing something down. Courage knew this wasn't gonna be good. '''Courage: '''Huh? What kind of person writes during a fight? Before Gumball could finish writing, Courage quickly took the book and ripped it to pieces. Then, he beat the everloving crap out of Gumball. He gave him a bunch of karate chops to the neck, and enormous blows to the head. Gumball got beaten so badly he was smashed into the ground. Courage took out a chainsaw and sliced him to pieces, but then he reshaped himself. Courage took out a giant flamethrower and set Gumball on fire. He screamed loudly and rolled to set it out, but he ended up rolling into another fire! After recovering, Gumball took out the Universal Remote but Courage threw it aside, breaking it. Gumball ate some Man Cereal, turning muscular, and he punched Courage, which knocked him through buildings. Courage fell to the floor, with a loud thud. Gumball used this opportunity to turn into Super Saiyan, but then... '''Gumball: '''Oh, wait, this is just for posturing, like Darwin said. He turned back to normal. However, that didn't mean he still couldn't use energy attacks. Gumball cupped his hands together, forming a blue ball of energy. '''Gumball: '''Your horrible teeth makes your dentist scared of YOU! Gumball let out a war cry as he threw the ball of energy at Courage, creating a large explosion. Gumball walked away smiling, until suddenly, he heard Courage laughing as he crawled out of the large hole Gumball had left. It seemed Courage enjoyed the pain! '''Gumball: '''What the what?! Courage took out a slingshot and attempted to fling some Happy Plums into Gumball's mouth, but he dodged all of them. Gumball ran to the pink dog and was about to kick him, but he grabbed Gumball by the leg, swung him around and threw him across the street, where he landed on his face at a street pole. The cat got back up and shot a laser with the Magic Wand, which Courage dodged. Suddenly, the feline reached into his pocket for something. '''Gumball: '''I never miss a mark with this bad boy. He took out his trustworthy paintball gun and started shooting at Courage, who performed swift acrobatic moves and dodged each shot. Gumball eventually ran out of ammo and grunted, which prompted him to whip out something more natural: his claws. He charged at Courage and started scratching him like an itchy rash. Courage's stomach was cut open, but he didn't seem visibly bothered by this. Instead of screaming in pain, he picked up his organs, placed them back in his guts, took out a needle, and stitched his stomach back up. Then, the pink dog took out a large nail bat and slammed Gumball with it repeatedly until a hole was made. He threw in as many TNTs as he could, and they exploded. Gumball was now dust, but then he slowly regenerated. '''Gumball: '''Ohh, I feel sick... Courage was confused, so he took out the God Bone and bludgeoned Gumball with it. He slammed him, swung him around, and tossed him high into the air as if he were a tennis ball. Gumball fell back into the atmosphere, but then right before Courage could finish him off from there, he got back up and cupped his hands again. '''Gumball: '''You're so poor you can't pay attention! Courage opened his mouth and ate the energy beam. He spat it back out at Gumball, reducing him to ashes. '''Courage: '''Yes! But somehow, Gumball slowly reformed himself again. Courage was more puzzled than before, but suddenly, a light bulb shined over his head. He took out a yo-yo and swung it around Gumball's vision. Before he knew it, Gumball was hypnotized. Now that Gumball couldn't move, Courage took out a ray gun and zapped the blue kitten with it. Gumball was now a lifeless toy truck. '''K.O! Courage cheered and was happy that he saved the lives of himself and his loved ones. He went back home - just in time for dinner. Eustace: '''Is it too late for me to get me mallet, or is that cat gone? Meanwhile, the toy that was once Gumball was left to rot in the desert. Gumball was no more. Results '''Winner: Courage Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights